fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aubrey Hart
Aubrey Hart is a member of the guild Anaesi Ars. Due to her history, she has a strong hatred towards all Dark Mages, especially those that fought in the Bellona Alliance War. Appearance Aubrey has long, back-length, black hair, bright green eyes, and light skin. She dresses in an outfit reminiscent of a schoolgirl uniform, with a black, buttoned up dress coat, pants, and shoes, as well as a white shirt and green tie. She also wears a silver necklace. Her youthful appearance, style of dress, and meek disposition cause many to find her cute or adorable. Personality Aubrey is incredibly quiet. Even when she speaks, it's merely a murmur. She is incredibly shy, with a meek demeanor, making it difficult for her to make friends, as she can't talk to people in the first place. Despite her meekness, she feels at peace when in combat. While she doesn't speak up more, appear rage-fueled, or appear to gain any extra emotions, she isn't affected at all by impending death or strong opposition, likely because she's seen worse. She gives off an air of calmness when fighting. She still has a deep-seated hatred towards all Dark Mages, especially those that fought in the Bellona Alliance War. It's buried so deep, that her anger only surfaces when confronted by one such mage. History Aubrey was once a more talkative, or at least, normal girl, when she was young. However, all that changed when the Bellona Alliance invaded Fiore. The Dark Guild Gladiator Beast invaded her hometown and slaughtered all the inhabitants. Her parents were killed and devoured right in front of her, with Aubrey only surviving by teleporting herself out of the town, and running as far as she could after her magic failed her. Witnessing these events is what caused her to become the way she is today. Magic and Abilities Teleportation Magic: Aubrey is a skilled user of Teleportation Magic. As one would guess, this magic allows Aubrey to teleport anywhere she wants to. However, this magic is limited by Aubrey's ability to visualize where she's teleporting. Even as a young child, Aubrey had enough skill in teleportation in order to teleport out of the middle of her town to the outskirts, despite being in a high stress situation. With training and age, Aubrey developed the ability to teleport on reflex, allowing her to avoid an attack directed towards her from behind before she can even sense it. She can teleport so fast opponents have trouble tracking her magical signature, especially when she's teleporting around her opponent rapidly. This can make her dizzy, as if she were spinning, but by keeping track of a singular object she's teleporting around, Aubrey is able to keep herself stable. She is also capable of rapidly teleporting around opponents in order to attack from their blind spots. * Sky Drop: '''A basic spell, and one that requires contact with her target. Aubrey teleports behind her target, grabbing a hold of them, and then teleporting into the air. She then teleports high into the sky, let's go of her target, and teleports back down to the ground to allow gravity to do the rest. While not the most effective spell in dealing actual damage against other Mages, it is at least an effective distraction. '''Magic Blasts: '''To compliment her Teleportation Magic, Aubrey also uses strong magical blasts to strike her opponents with. This also makes up for her lack of close-quarters combat ability. Her blasts generate explosive force, enough to send even powerful mages reeling from her power. She can fire blasts in many different forms, from a multitude of smaller shots, strong beams, and large energy spheres. She can also use her blasts to create blunt beams that produce no explosions, instead either piercing through or pushing away whatever her target may be. Whether from close up, or far away, Aubrey's blasts have great accuracy. Her attack are colored lavender. * '''Laser Beam: '''Aubrey holds out her hand in front of her, briefly charging her magic power in her open palm before firing a beam of lavender energy towards her target. The beam can have either a piercing effect or a blunt effect, with the former being capable of break-in through steel with ease, and the latter being capable of sending even a powerful mage flying several meters backwards. * '''Bombing Run: '''The casting of this spell is similar to that of '''Laser, although the energy concentration is much stronger. Upon firing the beam, the laser discharges several blasts of energy, creating a cascade of explosions. This spell is useful for taking out multiple enemies at once, or, when they're hit point blank, for severely injuring a single opponent. * '''Energy Array: '''Aubrey first gets above her opponent, normally a rather high height, before raining bullets of her magical energy down upon her target. While they don't deal much damage individually, they can pack a rather powerful punch upon repeated exposure. While she can't fly herself, the kinetic force of the bullets keeps her airborne while attacking, and won't require her to teleport until she finishes attacking. Each bullet has minor explosive power as well. * '''Magic Ball: '''Aubrey's most powerful technique. She first gathers her magic power into a sphere, which she holds above her head. It grows to quite a large size, approximately her height, and then throws it towards her target. Upon striking her target, the sphere sends her target flying backwards with immense kinetic force, before eventually exploding if her target can't escape. Despite being labeled as her most powerful technique, this spell doesn't take up much magic power to use, and is considered weak for a finisher. However, it is still capable of heavily injuring the unguarded, and can even act as an effective distraction if she can maneuver around her target while they're preoccupied by the ball. '''Keen Intellect: '''Aubrey's quietness hides a great mind, which she can use to her advantage in combat. She has a semi-eidetic memory, being capable of remembering the details of everything she sees, which greatly assists her when it comes to visualizing areas for her Teleportation Magic. She is also a keen strategist, capable of memorizing everything her opponent can do and how they fight, enabling her to find a way around her target's fighting style with her own. She is also very knowledgable of her own weaknesses and strengths, never overtaxing herself unnecessarily and knowing her absolute limits when it comes to both the magical and the physical. '''Immense Endurance: '''Despite her smaller stature, weight, and frame, Aubrey can take a surprising amount of punishment, or otherwise maintain her peak physical condition for some time. She's capable of teleporting long distances, several times over, without showing fatigue (although she'll take transportation to someplace if she's traveling with more than one person, to save her magic energy, or when she's going to a new location that she can't accurately visualize). Despite her durability being much lower than most other physical fighters, she's still able to take their attacks, and continue to fight, regardless of the pain she feels to herself. Her general fighting style allows her to use the long game, outlasting her opponents as they use up more of their magic power trying to catch her, than she uses avoiding them. '''Enhanced Durability: '''While not being anywhere close to invulnerable, Aubrey is still capable of taking strong blows and still getting back to her feet. Even attacks to her vital body parts, while painful, will not completely stop her from fighting. She is still considered subpar in terms of durability in comparison to other physical fighters, such as Julius Kaizar or Ajax. '''High Magic Power: '''Aubrey's magic power, while not immeasurable, is still higher than the average mage. She's capable of teleporting long distances or with many people, without tiring out. Due to the usage of her magic power, she can even outlast opponent's who are statistically stronger than she is. Her magical blasts are also strong enough to injure opponents of superior strength, a testament to her own magic power and how strong she truly is. When exerting her magical energy, her aura is colored lavender. Trivia Despite being one of the oldest characters to have been created by Black Dwarf Star, unlike most of his older characters, Aubrey was never reworked for the current era until fairly recently. Aubrey's stats are: Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster magic user Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Mages